La partida
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: Las tierras de Holodrum y Labrynna han recuperado su paz. El Heroe elegido por la Trifuerza ha triunfado por encima de las fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Ahora ha llegado el momento de irse y regresar a su hogar. Pero antes hay una cosa más que tendra que resolver...


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!_

 _Les pido una enorme disculpa para todos aquellos que han leido el inicio de la historia de "Entre el Tiempo y el Destino" y han esperado un nuevo capitulo. No pense que ocurriría a tan poco de haber comenzado, pero sufri un enorme bloqueo general, tanto de escritura como de dibujo, y no pude hacer nada en mucho tiempo por más que lo intenté. Hace como una semana o poco más, que volví a empezar a dibujar constantemente, y quise darle una prueba a la escritura. Como notaran, no lo hice con el nuevo capitulo de Entre el Tiempo y el Destino; de eso me encargare después._

 _No, esta vez quise trabajar en un Oneshot ZeLink dedicado a la saga de Oracle of Ages/Seasons. Son juegos entretenidos a mi punto de vista; y sin duda el detalle de poder enlazarse una historia con la otra para obtener el "verdadero final" me pareció un buen toque. Especialmente considerando que habia en ese verdadero final._

 _La historia esta BASADA en dicho final. Obviamente esta alterado para darle un ambiente mucho mas inclinado hacia el genero de la historia. ¡Espero que disfruten mi adaptación del final de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons!_

* * *

Por fin todo había terminado.

La terrible oscuridad provocada por las brujas Twinrova había sido erradicada. Su lacayo Onox había sido destruido y su amenaza sobre Holodrum fue detenida; del mismo modo que la hechicera de las sombras, Veran, quien amenazó a las tierras de Labrynna, conoció su fin del mismo modo. Aunque por desgracia eso no impidió que se encendieran las flamas de la Destrucción y los Lamentos, y que estuvieran a poco de encender la Flama de la Desesperación; fueron detenidas a tiempo, causando que su perverso plan, la resurrección del Gran Rey de la Maldad, fuera arruinado.

Todo gracias a los constantes esfuerzos del joven héroe, elegido por la Trifuerza, Link.

Dicho muchacho se encontraba en estos momentos disfrutando de la suave brisa marina, en la costa de Labrynna, habiendo deseado un pequeño momento de tranquilidad después de las efusivas muestras de agradecimiento y admiración que los habitantes han tenido con él estos últimos días después de que se recuperó de sus heridas de batalla; especialmente debido a la estatua que ahora se encontraba en la ciudad de Lynna, cortesía de la Reina Ambi.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Link cerraría los parpados mientras el viento sacude suavemente su cabello y su ropa.

— Esto realmente se siente bien…si algo voy a extrañar de aquí, será la calma que hay en la playa.

El héroe abriría sus ojos un poco al decir eso; meditando una vez más el hecho de que ha llegado la hora.

Ya es tiempo de que deba irse de esas tierras. Su misión ha concluido, el encargo de la Trifuerza para salvar Holodrum y Labrynna ha terminado, su papel como héroe se cumplió.

— Tampoco es del todo malo. Un poco de tranquilidad me vendría bien después de estaciones alocadas y viajes en el tiempo.

Pero sin duda sería una pena despedirse de todos, aunque haya llegado el momento de decir adiós.

* * *

Caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad, la azulada cabellera del Oráculo de las Eras se movería ondeante por su caminar y la suave brisa matutina. Nayru cargaba con una bolsa en sus brazos, la cual contenía algo de pan; e iba tarareando una suave melodía casi para sí misma.

Aunque no tardaría en silenciarse al notar como se está acercando su joven amigo de la infancia, Ralph. Honestamente ella ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha preguntado cómo le hace Ralph para andar sin problemas teniendo un ojo tapado por sus largos mechones de cabello rojo, pero nunca se ha atrevido a preguntárselo.

Nayru le sonreiría apenas lo tiene cerca.

— Hola, Ralph. ¿Qué tal estas el día de hoy?

— Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar —Responde Ralph con una sonrisa propia, aunque luego miraría con curiosidad la bolsa que la joven carga —. Oye, Nayru, debiste avisarme que irías a comprar para ayudarte.

Ralph haría un ademan de querer tomar aquella bolsa, pero Nayru niega con la cabeza mientras gira un poco su cuerpo para ponerla fuera del alcance del muchacho, esta vez sonriendo con algo de diversión.

— Vamos, Ralph; si no soy tan frágil como me veo. Creo que puedo cargar una bolsa con pan sin que peligre mi bienestar.

El susodicho se frotaría tras la nuca, mostrándose algo apenado al desviar la mirada por unos segundos.

— Bueno, sí, pero…luego de todo lo que pasó, creo que…

— Ya ha pasado casi una semana de eso, Ralph —Le interrumpe el Oráculo, teniendo una mirada de agradecimiento por la preocupación del chico — Es cierto que al principio me costó recuperar mis fuerzas, pero ya todo ha pasado, me encuentro bien.

El pelirrojo sonreiría un poco más al oírle decir que se encontraba bien, pero antes de poder responder, ambos escucharían un conjunto de gritos infantiles.

— ¡Señorita Nayru!

Los dos mirarían hacia atrás, viendo a cuatro niños acercarse corriendo hacia ellos, tan rápidos como sus cortas piernas se los permiten.

— Buenos días, niños. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

— ¡Buenos días, señorita Nayru! —Responde una de las niñas, peinada con coletas — ¡Nos gustaría saber, cuando es que podremos volver a oírla cantar!

Ralph se llevaría las manos a la cintura, sonriendo con suavidad; aunque no puede evitar la preocupación casi involuntaria que siente por Nayru, más aun luego de todo lo ocurrido con la Hechicera de las sombras, sabe que no hay razón para reprender a unos niños que quieren oírla cantar.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —La joven sonreía con ternura por lo que la niña dice y la manera en que la miran; sosteniendo la bolsa ahora solo con el brazo derecho mientras se lleva la otra mano a la mejilla — ¿Tan deseosos están de que cante?

— ¡Sí! —Contestan los niños al unísono, con claro entusiasmo — ¡Por favor!

Nayru y Ralph compartirían una sonrisa ante esa respuesta, volviendo a mirar a los infantes poco después.

— Les prometo que dentro de poco volveré a cantarles, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer primero.

Los niños no evitarían hacer un puchero de decepción por tener que esperar, aunque uno de los niños no se quedaría callado.

— ¡Yo quería preguntarle también si sabe dónde se encuentra el héroe!

Los otros niños lo verían como si recién se acordaran de ello, pero rápidamente volverían a ver a Nayru con renovado entusiasmo, asintiendo con las cabezas y corroborando la petición del pequeño.

La muchacha, por otro lado, estaba algo sorprendida por esa nueva pregunta, parpadeando casi inocentemente unos momentos, sin despegar su mirada de los niños.

— ¿"Dónde está Link"?

Volviendo a mover sus cabezas de forma afirmativa, los pequeños seguirían mirándola mientras ella vuelve a compartir una mirada con Ralph, aunque esta vez con duda y curiosidad.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Pero Ralph niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

— Nunca he estado al tanto de lo que él hace, y hoy menos he sabido de a donde ha ido.

Ante esa respuesta, Nayru regresa su mirada a los impacientes niños.

— ¿Para qué necesitan encontrar a Link?

La otra niña del grupo seria quien respondería, sosteniendo sus manos juntas frente a su pecho.

— ¡Queremos que nos cuente un poco más de todo lo que vio en el mundo! ¡Y que juegue con nosotros!

Sonriendo nuevamente, el Oráculo sentiría algo de pena por Link, quien durante los días siguientes a su recuperación, había sido asediado por los ciudadanos de Lynna, especialmente por los niños; quienes al ver la estatua que la Reina Ambi mando a construir en el pasado, y notar el obvio parecido entre ese monumento conmemorativo, y Link, de quien ya sabían fue el salvador de la Princesa de la Esperanza, lo convirtieron en su mayor ídolo, y han rogado por oír sus aventuras en varias ocasiones, no pudiendo negarse el joven héroe a la petición de unos pequeños.

— Desafortunadamente, no sé en donde se encuentra nuestro joven héroe en estos momentos, niños. Lo lamento.

Volverían a mostrarse un tanto decepcionados, haciendo que Nayru se sintiera algo culpable de no poder cumplirles ninguna de las dos peticiones que le hicieron. Por lo que les daría una sugerencia,

— ¿Por qué no van a ver a la princesa? Tal vez el héroe se encuentre ahí, o ella podría contarles maravillas del reino de Hyrule.

No tardarían en recuperar la esperanza y la alegría ante la idea, respondiendo de nuevo la misma niña que hizo saber lo que querían de Link.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Seguramente él se encuentra junto a la princesa! Después de todo, ¡han permanecido juntos varias veces luego de que la rescatara!

La otra pequeña se llevaría sus pequeñas manos a su pecho, soltando un suspiro de ensoñación.

— Ah… ¡Es tan romántico!

Como es típico, los dos niños harían un gesto entre la confusión y la repelencia, no viendo lo mismo que las niñas ven en la idea del héroe y la princesa juntos.

— ¡Mejor vamos a ver si se encuentra ahí!

Pero antes de irse, los pequeños volverían a mirar a Nayru, haciendo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y hablan al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Nayru!

— No hay de que, pequeños —Sonríe con ternura mientras ve como los niños se dan la vuelta y se van en busca de la princesa —. Parece que Link realmente se hizo muy popular por aquí.

Ralph refunfuñaría un poco, pero luego sonreiría cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza con falsa resignación.

— A mí me parece que lo han vuelto material de cuento de hadas.

Curiosa por el comentario, Nayru lo vería fijamente, notándose en su mirada el deseo de saber a qué se refiere. El muchacho no tarda en empezar a explicar.

— Me refiero a eso que dijeron las niñas. La manera en que se tomaron todo ese asunto de Link con la princesa.

La boca de la joven se abriría en un círculo pequeño, denotando su comprensión, rápidamente volviendo a sonreír dulcemente.

— Bueno, es que en eso tienen razón. La princesa y el héroe han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que Link la salvó de las brujas Twinrova.

— ¿No me digas que tú también ves todo eso como romántico?

Ralph la estaba mirando con cierta incredulidad, como si el tampoco pudiera creer que hubiera algo de especial en ello. Ese comportamiento tan similar al de los dos niños inocentes causaría que Nayru se riera suavemente sin poder evitarlo.

— A decir verdad…es un poco difícil no verlo de esa manera, dado el comportamiento de esos dos desde que acabó todo.

Ella le sonreiría una vez más a su viejo amigo, aunque estaba recordando un poco los sucesos ocurridos después de que Link trajera a Zelda de vuelta, sana y salva.

* * *

 _Luego de tiempo de angustia, viendo como la desesperanza invadía cada vez más a los habitantes, está por fin seria erradicada por un rayo de luz que aparece frente al Árbol Maku, quien, como todas las presentes, abriría sus ojos con sorpresa y alegría de ver a Link aparecer, siendo acompañado por la Princesa Zelda, quien se encontraba en perfectas condiciones._

 _Aunque lo mismo no podía decirse de Link, cuya ropa estaba desagarrada en distintos lugares, además de sucia, como también lo estaba un poco su cara y sus manos. Claras muestras de una dura batalla. Pero nada de eso le quitaba la sonrisa de victoria de la cara._

 _— ¡Princesa! — El silencio por la sorpresa seria cortado por la robusta mujer, Impa, quien rápidamente corre a donde la joven princesa, atrapándola en sus fuertes brazos y encerrándola contra su pecho— ¡Oh princesa! ¡Me da tanto gusto que haya regresado a salvo!_

 _Zelda sonreía aunque tenía un ojo ligeramente apretado por el fuerte abrazo que su guardiana le estaba dando, el cual no podría corresponder por tener sus brazos inmóviles ante su agarre._

 _— A mí también me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Impa. Y si he vuelto a salvo, es todo gracias al joven Link._

 _Bajando a la princesa para que pudiera ponerse cómodamente de pie en el suelo una vez más, Impa se girará hacia el mencionado joven, quien ahora sonreía con algo de preocupación ante la idea de ser víctima de uno de esos efusivos pero poderosos abrazos._

 _Sin embargo, lo que la mujer mayor hace, es ponerle una mano sobre su cabeza, la cual por la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos, prácticamente le cubría totalmente; incluso haría que Link se encorvara un poco por esa sensación de peso sobre su cabeza._

 _— ¡Muy bien hecho, muchacho! ¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo! —Le frotaría la cabeza con su gran mano, revolviéndole completamente el cabello, causando que Link apriete un poco los ojos pero sonriendo divertido ante los cumplidos de la mujer — ¡Eres realmente imparable!_

 _El joven reiría un poco por las palabras usadas._

 _— ¡Vamos, Impa! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!_

 _— Pero es la verdad_

 _Link se giraría hacia esa nueva aunque reconocible voz; viendo a ambos Oráculos juntos, ambas sonriendo, pero Din de un modo un poco más pícaro que Nayru, quien lo hacía con dulzura. Además de que la pelirroja se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras la otra joven descansaba sus manos frente a sí._

 _— ¡Din, Nayru!_

 _— Has demostrado que eres realmente una fuerza sin comparación, Link —Dice Din mientras mantiene la misma postura —. Has salvado a Holodrum, y a mí, del terrible Onox._

 _— Y has ayudado a la gente de Labrynna del pasado y del presente, además de rescatarme a mí, de la malvada Veran —Continua el Oráculo de las Eras, también viendo fijamente al muchacho — Eres indudablemente un héroe cuya fuerza merece ser reconocida._

 _El espadachín no podría evitar rascarse la mejilla con algo de pena, no estando muy acostumbrado a que le digan ese tipo de cosas a pesar de todo lo que ha recorrido. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, sentiría como alguien más se le acerca, y al girar la mirada, ve que se trata de la joven princesa._

 _— Yo también…yo también quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. No sé qué habríamos hecho ninguno de nosotros de no haber sido por ti — La chica estaba con la mirada algo baja, teniendo una tierna expresión avergonzada en su rostro, reforzada por el sonrojo que está creciendo en sus mejillas —. Holodrum, Labrynna, Hyrule…y yo, hubiéramos estado perdidos sin ti — Continua mientras cierra los ojos, aumentándole el rubor de su rostro, murmurando la última palabra —…Gracias…_

 _Y antes de perder el valor, Zelda levantaría su cabeza para poder llevar sus labios al rostro de Link, dándole un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla al héroe; quien abriría sus ojos con enorme sorpresa, obteniendo también un enorme sonrojo en su cara mientras que la princesa mantiene el suyo, pero trata de ocultarlo girándose y tapándose con adorable inocencia su rostro con sus puños, aunque sus ojos cerrados aun eran visibles._

 _Las presentes, a excepción del Árbol Maku, verían con diversión como el joven se movía suavemente de un lado a otro, con aparente aturdimiento mientras sonríe casi de forma boba y con los ojos cerrados, sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas._

 _— ¡Bueno, tal vez no es tan imparable! ¡Un beso de la princesa basta para dejar a nuestro héroe inhabilitado!_

 _Los dos jóvenes reaccionarían ante lo que dice Impa, sonrojándose un poco más al recordar que había más gente presente, pero luego compartiendo una sonrisa que no pasaría desapercibida a nadie._

 _Sin embargo, echándole un nuevo vistazo a Link, la princesa sabría que había otras cosas que atender, criticándose el no haberlo notado antes._

 _— Link, será mejor que vayamos a revisar tus heridas. Ninguna de nosotras sabe que paso realmente, pero es obvio que tu pelea fue muy difícil._

 _Todas verían con preocupación al héroe, quien también se fijaría en el desgaste y cortes de su ropa, como en las manchas de suciedad que había en esta y en su piel._

 _— No te preocupes, princesa, tampoco creo que sea nada grave._

 _Pero ella negaría con la cabeza, mirándole con un poco más de preocupación._

 _— Por favor. Estoy segura que estarás mucho mejor una vez que revisemos tus heridas y las atendamos._

 _— Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa. Link, podemos ir todos a mi casa para que nos encarguemos de ello._

 _Link miraría a Nayru después de que hace ese ofrecimiento, notando también el cómo Din también le estaba mirando preocupada y con la petición de que obedeciera en su mirada. Regresando su vista hacia Zelda, ella seguía teniendo en sus ojos el deseo de que cumpliera su deseo._

 _Sonriendo con suavidad, él asentiría con su cabeza antes de hablar._

 _— De acuerdo, se los agradezco mucho._

 _Todas sonreirían aliviadas por ello, pero sería la princesa quien se acercaría nuevamente para posar con suavidad su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Link, deslizando sus dedos para rodearle su brazo con su mano. Naturalmente ambos se sonrojan por esto._

 _— Vamos entonces, cuanto antes mejor._

 _Las demás sonreirían divertidas por esa pequeña escena. Pero la sonrisa se borraría de sus caras a los pocos pasos; cuando escuchan el trago seco que hace Link, quien abre sus ojos de forma amplia antes de que su cuerpo comience a caer hacia adelante. Afortunadamente Zelda se encontraba junto el, por lo que fácilmente se pudo girar para así sostenerle de su pecho con el brazo izquierdo, evitando la caída,_

 _— ¡LINK!_

 _El grupo de mujeres vería con mucha preocupación como el cuerpo de Link queda decaído contra el cuerpo de la princesa, quien se encarga de sostenerlo por unos momentos, bajándolo lentamente mientras se arrodilla para poder acomodarlo en sus brazos boca arriba; pudiendo ver así el rostro inconsciente del muchacho._

 _— ¡Link!... ¡Link!_

 _Zelda seguiría llamándole con angustia, hasta que siente una gran mano en su hombro; siendo muy sencillo el saber de quien se trataba, igualmente giraría su cabeza para ver a su cuidadora, quien le miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque en sus ojos también podía leerse la preocupación por el chico._

 _— No te preocupes, princesa… solo esta inconsciente. Al parecer llego al límite de sus fuerzas y su cuerpo ya no podía más. Solo debe descansar._

 _La joven monarca volvería a mirar al héroe caído, quien afortunadamente respiraba con normalidad. Tal y como decía Impa, solo parecía estar durmiendo._

 _Un poco más tranquila tras haber asimilado eso, Zelda le removería con cariño unos mechones de cabello que tenía pegados al rostro; manteniendo la mirada fija en este._

 _— Descansa, mi héroe… te mereces un buen descanso._

 _Impa, Din y Nayru se quedarían observando la imagen que la princesa daba con el héroe en sus brazos. Ninguna podía negar la enorme ternura que les provocaba ello, a pesar de que seguían preocupadas por el repentino desmayo de Link._

 _Es por eso que luego de unos momentos, Impa le pediría a Zelda que le dejara cargar a Link, siendo obvio que a ella le resultaría más fácil, para llevarlo a casa de Nayru. Solo dudándolo unos momentos, la princesa dejaría que Impa cargara al joven, levantándolo fácilmente en sus brazos. De esa manera, el grupo completo se va en dirección a la casa del Oráculo de Labrynna._

* * *

— Después de eso, la princesa raramente se despegaba del lado de Link, especialmente cuando estaba inconsciente.

Cuando Nayru termina el relato, ella y Ralph ya se encontraban en la casa de la joven, dejando esta la bolsa con pan sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y después de eso? ¿También se la pasaron juntos todo el rato?

— Bueno, no todo el rato, obviamente —Mientras va respondiéndole, Nayru empezaría a buscar algo en su cocina, abriendo varias puertas de la alacena —. Pero si se les vio juntos varias veces. Con la manera en que se acercaron en aquel entonces, era de esperarse que cuando ya todo estuviera bien, quisieran conocerse mejor.

— Así que por eso las niñas formaron sus ideas de que todo es como un romántico cuento de hadas.

— Oh vamos, Ralph —Mira con una divertida sonrisa al pelirrojo mientras mete las manos dentro de una de las puertas de la alacena, sacando de ahí un cesto — ¿No te parece a ti obvio? Casi se acaban de conocer, pero ya se comportaban como si la presencia del otro les afectara bastante. Es como si estuvieran destinados.

Ralph no podría evitar sonreír al oírle decir eso. Nunca había pensado que Nayru fuera una romántica. Es una mujer muy dulce y amable, pero jamás le había oído nada respecto al tema del amor.

— Bueno, dejando el cuento de hadas de lado —Empieza a decir mientras ve como la muchacha empieza a guardar algunos panes de la bolsa al cesto — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo exactamente?

Sin dejar lo que hacía, el Oráculo respondería.

— Estoy guardando provisiones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Provisiones? —Ralph se mostraría bastante confundido al preguntar ello, sin dejar de mirar cómo sigue metiendo cosas en la cesta — ¿Para qué? No sabía que fueras a ir a algún lado.

— Yo no soy quien se va, Ralph.

Todo estaba resultando aún más confuso para el pobre chico, quien se rascaría ligeramente la cabeza con la mano derecha.

— Entonces… ¿para quién es eso?

Nayru ahora si se detendría para poder mirar a su amigo, mostrándose solo un poco curiosa.

— ¿No lo sabias?... Link se va el día de hoy.

* * *

— Así que, ¿realmente ya vas a irte?

El joven Link miraría con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa a uno de sus compañeros de viaje. Ese canguro que tanto le ayudo cuando el camino parecía imposible de seguir. Lo mismo para ese enorme oso azul y alado que se encontraba a su lado. Aunque era imposible leerle alguna expresión, la postura cabizbaja indicaba que le afectaba la noticia como a los otros dos.

— Lo lamento, chicos. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Mi hogar esta en otra parte.

Posa su mano sobre la cabeza del Dodongo rojo, quien como los demás, le brindó su apoyo y ayuda cuando más lo necesitó. Seria este mismo quien le respondería en voz de él y sus compañeros.

— Lo comprendemos, Link. Tu deber ha concluido, y ahora debes regresar a tu casa.

— Dimitri, esto fue mucho más que un deber… y te aseguro que fue un placer y un honor el haberlos conocido a todos ustedes.

Link volvería a sonreírles antes de sentir como Ricky y Moosh se le acercaban también, apegándose un poco a él para poder abrazarlo; al menos en el caso de Ricky, para el oso alado era más sencillo apegarse a Link y sentir como él le pasa por encima de su cuello el brazo derecho, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Dimitri con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Los voy a extrañar, chicos, de verdad! —diría Link riendo con suavidad, aunque había cierta tristeza en su voz obviamente por la despedida.

El canguro boxeador se separaría de él para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

— Seguramente nos volveremos a ver algún día. ¡No hay por qué ponernos tristes!

El Hyliano se le quedaría mirando unos momentos antes de sonreír ampliamente, mostrando incluso sus dientes antes de levantar el puño derecho, chocándolo contra el guante de Rocky.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo algún día!

* * *

Dentro del bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad Lynna, estaba la bailarina de Holodrum, el Oráculo de las Estaciones, Din. Miraba hacia una de las dos personas que estaban con ella, siendo la más pequeña de las presentes.

— ¿Te iras así? ¿Sin más?

La persona tomaría un suave respiro, teniendo los ojos cerrados unos momentos antes de abrirlo, mostrando el brillante color azul de estos. La Princesa Zelda hablaría con calma ante la pregunta que le hace Din.

— Ya he mostrado mi agradecimiento ante la ciudad por su hospitalidad, y he avisado de mi partida.

— No es a ellos a los que me refiero y tú lo sabes. Vamos, princesa, desde que acabo con las terribles Twinrova y el temible Ganon que han sido inseparables. Es fácil saber que no has hablado con él respecto a esto.

Zelda desviaría la mirada un poco, sonrojándose por la afirmación de que ella y el héroe se han mantenido juntos mucho tiempo desde aquel momento.

— Link también piensa partir pronto, hoy mismo seguramente. Y tampoco me ha dicho nada a mí.

— Estoy segura de que pronto te buscara para hablarte de ello. No se iría sin hablarlo contigo.

La joven princesa negaría con la cabeza, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Impa, quien estaba al lado de ella, la miraría con pena.

— Lo más probable es que Link, como yo…no sepa cómo manejar una despedida entre nosotros.

Eso haría que la pelirroja sonriera suavemente, también teniendo cierta pena en su mirada mientras se acerca a la muchacha. Al posar la mano derecha en el hombro de ella, Zelda alzaría la mirada para ver a Din.

— Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. Si algo ha sido obvio desde que los he visto juntos, es que ustedes dos comparten un lazo muy especial.

Ruborizándose nuevamente por las afirmaciones del Oráculo, la princesa vuelve a bajar la mirada. Tal reacción causa que la sonrisa de Din se extienda un poco más.

— Solo basta con recordar el cómo reaccionaste cuando por fin despertó.

* * *

 _Habían pasado dos días desde que Link acabo con la terrible amenaza de Ganon y rescato a la Princesa Zelda. Desafortunadamente, también han sido dos días desde que cayo inconsciente tras su gloriosa victoria, y aun no había despertado._

 _Durante ese tiempo, la joven monarca no se había separado de su lado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, las cuales eran situaciones contadas, ya que incluso se había puesto a dormir cerca del héroe._

 _Ella mismo se encontraba en ese momento sentada al lado de la cama donde Link descansaba, para mayor comodidad se había estaba usando un vestido ligero que Nayru le había prestado. Zelda sostenía su mano izquierda, aquella que poseía la marca de la Trifuerza, usando ambas manos para sujetarle suavemente._

 _— ¿Qué tal esta?_

 _Zelda giraría la cabeza para poder ver al Oráculo de las Estaciones, alternando ella su mirada entre la princesa y el héroe en la cama, manteniéndola al final en la joven para oír su respuesta. Lamentándose un poco cuando la ve negar con la cabeza lentamente._

 _— Igual que antes. Aun parece solo estar durmiendo. Pero sigue sin dar señales de despertar._

 _Queriendo mostrarle su apoyo, la pelirroja le pondría una mano en el hombro, apretándole cariñosamente con los dedos._

 _— Seguro que pronto despertara. Hay que tomar en consideración que apenas acabo con la Hechicera de las Sombras, las brujas Twinrova no le dieron tiempo para reponer sus fuerzas, y fue al instante a acabar con ellas._

 _Sabía que no era la intención de Din; pero el que le dijera que Link había sobrepasado sus propios límites para ir a salvarla la hacía sentir culpable. Zelda bajaría la mirada, pensando en el hecho de que si Twinrova no hubiera logrado secuestrarla, Link no estaría en estas condiciones._

 _— Es mi culpa…_

 _Din se sorprendería de escucharle decir eso, no esperando que la princesa asimilara de esa manera sus palabras. Rápidamente negaría con su cabeza, queriendo sacarle de su error._

 _— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que hicieron esas brujas!_

 _— Claro que sí. Si hubiera podido protegerme mejor, si hubiera logrado evitar que me llevaran, Link habría podido descansar de su pelea con Veran; no hubiera tenido que ir corriendo aun fatigado para salvarme poco después de ganar su pelea._

 _El Oráculo aprieta un poco sus labios al ver como Zelda sigue culpándose del estado inconsciente de Link, pero eso no la detendría de tratar de hacerle cambiar de idea._

 _— Zelda, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello. Nadie pudo prevenir que eso pasara, ninguno de los que estábamos ahí logró hacer algo para evitarlo. No fue tu culpa._

 _Pero la princesa parecía negarse a entender razones, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras sigue negando con la cabeza._

 _— ¡Si lo fue! ¡Por causa mía, Link esta así!_

 _— No, no es verdad…_

 _Las dos mujeres abrirían sus ojos con enorme sorpresa por la nueva voz que se incluye en la conversación. Una que no habían oído desde hace dos días._

 _— ¡Link!_

 _Viendo ambas al joven en la cama, apreciarían como los ojos de este se habían abierto un poco; y aunque estaban con clara pesadez al estar despertando, estarían fijos en la princesa; quien no podría evitar que sus propios ojos se humedecieran más de lo que ya estaban, aunque ahora con inevitable felicidad al ver que el héroe ha despertado._

 _— Esto no fue cosa tuya, princesa…fue culpa de Twinrova, de Ganon. Yo decidí ir a por ti sin perder un segundo. No iba a dejar que esas dos te mantuvieran prisionera por mucho tiempo. Hubiera sido imposible vivir conmigo mismo si te dejaba ahí por más tiempo del que tuviste que soportar…_

 _Din, viendo que para esos dos solo existían el uno y el otro, se retiraría lentamente, dedicándoles una sonrisa ambos y saliendo de la casa para buscar a Nayru e Impa, queriendo darles la noticia de que el estimado héroe había abierto los ojos por fin._

 _Las encontró a ambas en la zona del bosque donde Nayru suele cantar para los animales. Dicha joven estaba sentada en el tronco habitual, mientras que Impa estaba de pie a su lado, con sus manos en sus caderas._

 _— ¡Oigan! Tengo buenas noticias, ¡Link ha despertado al fin!_

 _Tanto Impa como Nayru se sorprenderían gratamente por lo que Din les cuenta, no tardando en mostrar una clara alegría en sus rostros. El Oráculo de las Eras rápidamente se pondría de pie._

 _— ¡Esa es una maravillosa noticia! Estaba empezando a temerme que esto fuera a extenderse más tiempo…_

 _— Afortunadamente no fue así. ¡Al parecer nuestro héroe ya ha descansado lo suficiente!_

 _— ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver al muchacho!_

 _Din sonreiría con cierta picardía cuando Impa hace esa exclamación. Llevándose un dedo a sus labios y cerrando uno de sus ojos, murmuraría de forma traviesa._

 _— Tal vez debamos esperar un poco más…_

 _Las otras dos mujeres parpadearían extrañadas ante lo que la pelirroja dice; compartiendo una mirada de duda antes de que la joven de cabello azul decide preguntar._

 _— ¿Por qué dices eso, Din?_

 _Ampliándose su sonrisa, el Oráculo de las Estaciones decidiría llevarlas a la casa de Nayru, siendo seguida por las aun confundidas mujeres. Cuando ya están frente a la puerta, Din volvería a llevarse el dedo a la boca y guiñar un ojo, pidiéndoles silencio antes de abrir lenta y silenciosamente la puerta; indicándoles a sus acompañantes de que vieran a través de esa abertura._

 _Curiosas, harían lo que la bailarina les pide, acomodándose para poder ver ambas dentro de la casa; naturalmente con Nayru estando por debajo de Impa._

 _Las dos abrirían sus ojos ampliamente por la imagen que pueden ver en donde se encuentra la cama._

 _La princesa de Hyrule se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, acomodada de tal manera que podía esconder su rostro en el pecho de Link, sujetándole la tela de su camisa con sus dos manos, jalándola con sus dedos. Mientras que Link estaba acariciándole desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, por encima de su largo y ligeramente rojizo cabello._

 _Desde la distancia donde se encontraban, las espectadoras podían escuchar a la chica murmurar cosas como "Lo siento", "Que alegría" o "Gracias" de una manera que se podía deducir que la princesa estaba o estuvo llorando. Así como también podían oír la voz de Link susurrarle "Todo está bien" mientras la arrulla con ternura en sus brazos, teniendo sus ojos cerrados._

 _No queriendo interrumpir el momento, con cuidado las observadoras se alejarían de la puerta, cerrándola del mismo modo silencioso con el que la abrieron._

 _La sonrisa en los labios de Din sería mucho más notable ahora. La situación era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado._

 _— ¿Lo ven? Lo mejor es esperar un poco más._

 _Las otras dos la verían, al parecer aun un tanto estupefactas de lo que acababan de ver; pero la sonrisa no tardaría en aparecer en las bocas de ambas, mirando unos segundos la puerta antes de volver a ver a Din y asentir con la cabeza._

* * *

— ¿¡T-Tú…Ustedes vieron eso?!

La princesa no había podido disminuir su rubor en todo el tiempo que la bailarina hablaba de aquel día, y ella misma hacia memoria de lo que había pasado; pero el saber que Impa, Nayru y Din les habían espiado aunque fuera por unos momentos mientras estaban en ese momento tan íntimo, le daba mucha pena.

— ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Son bastante lindos los dos!

Impa, quien se había mantenido callada toda la conversación, no evitaría el soltar una sonora carcajada ante lo que Din dice mientras se pone ambas manos en las mejillas, sonriendo como si la enamorada fuera ella.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Din! ¡Tú y Link se veían muy lindos en ese momento!

— ¡Impa! ¿¡Tú también?!

Zelda mira a su cuidadora con los ojos bien abiertos, haciendo que la mujer en cuestión volviera a reírse abiertamente.

— Lo siento, pequeña. ¡Es que uno no puede evitar pensar eso cuando los ve!

Lo que Zelda no podría evitar sería un ligero puchero por las pequeñas burlas que las dos mujeres están haciendo a su costa. Pero de pronto las bromas pararían cuando Din vuelve a centrar su atención en ella, mirándole de forma más serena.

— ¿Estas realmente segura de que es el mejor modo? ¿Sin decir nada?

Ante el cambio de conversación, la princesa también cambia la expresión de su rostro, mostrándose algo más melancólica.

— No sabría que decirle, la verdad…

El Oráculo presente soltaría un suave suspiro, volviendo a mirar a Zelda poco después; sonriéndole de forma conciliadora.

— Bueno, nadie puede obligarte a hacer las cosas. Si es el modo en que deseas hacerlo, está bien.

Pero por la expresión que la más joven tiene en su rostro, y el cómo no mira a ninguna de las dos, era claro que no era el modo en que deseaba hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de que otra cosa hacer.

* * *

— ¿Realmente no la has visto por ningún lado?

— No, Link. Lamento decir que no he visto a la princesa el día de hoy…

El muchacho miraría algo decepcionado hacia abajo ante la respuesta que le da Nayru, a quien había ido a ver no solo para despedirse formalmente; sino también para preguntarle por el paradero de alguien en especial.

— Es extraño, no importa a cuanta gente le pregunte en la ciudad, nadie parece saber en dónde está ella…

Mirándole con pena, la joven se preguntaría el porqué de que la princesa no aparezca por ningún lado. O mejor dicho, que sea Link quien no pueda encontrarla, considerando los días pasados.

— Tranquilo. Estoy segura de que ya aparecerá, y podrás despedirte de ella —Nayru iría a su mesa para tomar de ahí la cesta que había preparado no hace mucho, regresando con Link para entregársela en las manos —. Toma, para tu viaje.

Link no podría evitar sonreír ante el regalo que la cantante le da, mirándole con agradecimiento que no dudaría en dar en voz alta.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Nayru.

— No —Niega ella con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con suavidad —. Yo te agradezco a ti, Link. Me salvaste de la oscuridad de Veran, y también lo hiciste con todos en Labrynna, de esta era o de la pasada.

Sosteniendo el cesto con un brazo, el héroe se frotaría la nuca con la mano izquierda.

— No hubiera podido hacerlo sin toda la ayuda que recibí. Especialmente la de tu harpa.

El Oráculo le miraría una vez más, manteniendo la casi maternal sonrisa en sus labios. Este muchacho era sin duda un digno elegido de las diosas, de la Trifuerza. Las tierras de Holodrum, de Labrynna, y el reino de Hyrule, tienen mucha suerte de poder contar con alguien como él.

— Que tengas un muy buen viaje, Link. Si el destino así lo quiere, probablemente nos volveremos a ver. Y de nuevo, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a la Princesa Zelda.

Asintiendo con su cabeza, Link volvería a agradecerle el cesto de provisiones, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano izquierda y dándose la vuelta para salir de la casa; esperando encontrar a esa persona que está buscando.

* * *

— Estamos listo para zarpar, Princesa.

Escucharía la voz del Capitán mientras se encuentra apoyada en el borde de la cubierta. Por respeto le miraría, asintiendo con su cabeza.

— De acuerdo, Capitán. Leven anclas y zarpemos.

— Como desee, Su Alteza.

Girándose, comenzaría a ordenar a su tripulación para poder zarpar, elevando el ancla e izando las velas. Mientras eso pasa, Zelda centra su atención una vez más en la tierra que está dejando; sabiendo que en algún lado de esta, se encuentra Link…probablemente buscándola.

— ¿Segura que tomaste la decisión correcta?

La princesa apretaría un poco los puños sobre la madera cuando oye la voz de Impa.

— Ya te lo dije, Impa. No hubiera sabido cómo manejar esa situación.

— Pero si tampoco es algo definitivo. Después de todo, Link es de Hyrule, es obvio que van a volver a verse. No hubiera sido un Adiós, sino un Hasta luego.

— Sigue sin ser fácil…además, después de haber recorrido toda la tierra de Holodrum, y de Labrynna, y ser un héroe en ambas, ¿Qué tal si Link encuentra poca cosa el establecerse de vuelta en Hyrule? No sabría qué hacer si me dijera eso…

La mujer posaría su mano en el hombro derecho de la joven, quien le miraría con una expresión que demostraba su deseo de consuelo. De que le dijeran algo que calmara su angustia.

— Yo no puedo garantizar lo que Link piense…pero es muy posible que Tú sí. No fue mucho tiempo, pero sé que ustedes llegaron a conocerse bien, ¿no es verdad?...

Zelda se quedaría pensativa ante lo que le dice su cuidadora. Especialmente una frase.

Es verdad, aunque no fue mucho tiempo el que pasaron juntos; había algo en Link que hacía que ella sintiera como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Algo que hacía que supiera que puede confiar en él, mucho más allá del hecho de que la salvo a ella y básicamente a todo el mundo. No solo contar con el como héroe, sino también como persona. Y a su vez, había algo que hacía que Zelda pudiera entenderlo bien, que pudieran comprenderse mutuamente.

* * *

 _Sintiendo la suave brisa, y el dulce aroma que había en el bosque; los jóvenes Link y Zelda descansaban tranquilamente contra un árbol. La princesa estaba sentada y con las piernas recogidas, abrazándose a estas; el héroe, por otra parte, estaba acostado con las manos tras la nuca, sonriendo complacido y con los ojos cerrados._

 _Era un silencio cómodo y relajante, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lejos del bullicio que puede ocasionarse en la ciudad, siendo los dos buscados, aunque fuera por diferentes razones, por las personas._

 _Zelda aprovecharía esa tranquilidad para admirar a su acompañante. La manera en que su cabello se mueve suavemente por el viento. Esa posición tan relajada en la que se encuentra. Pero especialmente, la sonrisa que tiene en sus labios…una sonrisa tan llena de paz y dicha. Como si después de mucho tiempo, por fin puede estar completamente cómodo y feliz._

* * *

Ella lo comprendía…es posible que Link no vaya a dejar nunca de ser un héroe si la situación lo requiere. Pero eso no significa que el irá en busca de ese honor y de esa gloria. No, si hay algo que él disfrutaría más que hacer el bien en favor de los que lo necesitan, es poder relajarse una vez que todo se ha arreglado.

No vería como poca cosa el quedarse en el reino de Hyrule. En su hogar…

— ¡Impa!

La susodicha sonreiría complacida, sabiendo perfectamente que Zelda había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Un llanto grupal saldría de los niños, quienes miraban a Link con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, derramándose por sus rostros.

— ¡No te vayas, Link!

El pobre héroe se mostraría apenado y algo acongojado por el hecho de no poder cumplir la petición de los niños. Tratando de calmarlos, se pondría en cuclillas frente a ellos; sorprendiéndose cuando todos ellos se apegan a él, abrazándole del modo en que puedan y casi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Pero lograría sostenerse en esa postura y los rodearía como puede con sus brazos, aunque naturalmente no los podría cubrir a todos ya que él no es tan grande.

— Perdónenme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es hora de que yo vuelva a casa.

Los niños solo seguirían llorando contra su cuerpo. Todo esto era observado por otros ciudadanos de Lynna, entre ellos Nayru, Din y Ralph. Todos ellos estarían sonriendo ligeramente, pero también afectados por ver a los niños tan tristes por la partida de Link.

— Niños… —Se acercaría el Oráculo de las Eras, descansando las manos en las rodillas e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante — Si Link desea irse a su hogar, no podemos hacer nada. A ustedes no les gustaría que les impidieran volver a sus casas, ¿verdad?

Sollozando un poco, uno de los niños respondería con insistencia.

— P-Pero… ¡Link podría quedarse a vivir aquí! ¡Esta podría ser su casa!

Nayru negaría con su cabeza, poniéndose también en cuclillas con las piernas juntas, descansando ahora los brazos ligeramente cruzados sobre las rodillas.

— No es posible, niños. Link tiene gente que lo está esperando. Alguien quien desea que regrese a casa.

El joven no podría evitar desviar la mirada ante lo que Nayru dice. A decir verdad, la única persona que podría esperar su regreso, se fue sin él…

Aun le cuesta comprender por qué es que Zelda se fue sin decirle nada. Además, los dos van a Hyrule, ¿no? Tal vez hubieran podido irse juntos…aunque tal vez ella tenía que hacer otras paradas, encargarse de otras cosas, antes de volver al reino. Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué se fue sin despedirse.

— Vamos, pequeños. No querrán que Link los recuerde con sus caritas todas llenas de lágrimas, ¿verdad?

Link saldría de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Din, quien también se había acercado a ellos para tratar de calmar a los niños. Estos uno a uno ya estaban separándose de él; algunos aun sollozando un poco, otros tratando de limpiarse la cara con un brazo. Una vez que el último se separa de él, el joven se pondría de pie nuevamente.

— Niños, les tengo una propuesta.

Todos los pequeños lo mirarían curioso por lo que dice, incluso los adultos estaban un poco extrañados y curiosos por lo que pudiera decir.

— ¿Qué tal si aprenden de todo lo que les conté? Cualquiera de ustedes podría volverse un gran aventurero. Y cuando eso ocurra, seguro que podríamos volver a vernos, y podríamos tener alguna aventura juntos.

Los niños se le quedarían mirando unos segundos antes de asimilar lo que Link les estaba pidiendo; formándose unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Seré un gran aventurero y podremos ser héroes juntos!

— ¡Te prometo que seré el más grande aventurero que habrá!

— ¡¿Podremos recorrer el mundo juntos?!

Todos ellos hablaban al mismo tiempo y era algo difícil entenderles, pero el muchacho de todas formas sonreiría, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

— Así es. Pero para eso deben quedarse aquí y practicar, entrenar. Y cuando sean unos grandes aventureros, ¡podremos encontrarnos!

Gritando de emoción ante la idea, los niños volverían con sus padres para empezar a hablar de todos los planes que pueden tener respecto a la petición que su héroe les hizo. Dicho héroe solo podría mirar con algo de vergüenza la ilusión que despertó en los niños, más aun por la manera en que los Oráculos le sonreían.

— Parece que tienes un manejo particular con los niños.

Como es habitual en él, Link se frotaría tras la nuca ante esas palabras.

— Bueno…yo no disto mucho de ser uno, ¿no? Es normal que pueda hacer algo así.

— Tú eres todo un hombre, Link. Tal vez algo joven, pero definitivamente un hombre.

El mencionado miraría a Din luego de que ella dice eso, a lo cual ella solo le respondería con una sonrisa de diversión.

— Anda, será mejor que te vayas antes de que los niños encuentren otra razón para pedirte que te quedes.

Asentiría con su cabeza, y rápidamente se daría la vuelta para ir a su barca, en donde se subiría e izaría la vela, no tardando mucho en comenzar a ser impulsado por el viento. Una vez que la barca empieza a moverse para adentrarse más y más al mar, Link se giraría al empezar a escuchar gritos de despedida de parte de toda la gente que había ido a verlo partir. Viendo como varios levantaban los brazos la movían en señal de adiós, el joven también alzaría en alto su mano, moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro.

— ¡Adiós, Link! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

— ¡Cuando quieras volver, Labrynna siempre te dará la bienvenida!

— ¡No te olvides de nosotros, por favor!

No podría evitar sonreír por las cosas que están gritándole, pero una vez que se aleja lo suficiente que ya casi no puede oírlos o verlos, bajaría lentamente la mano y volvería a pensar en la persona que no estuvo ahí, o en ningún otro lado que el revisara durante ese día.

¿Qué motivo habrá tenido Zelda para irse de esa manera? ¿Es que no quería despedirse? ¿No hubiera sabido como decirse adiós? A decir verdad a él le costaba un poco imaginarse el cómo se iba a despedir de la princesa. Aunque los dos serian residentes de Hyrule, ella es su gobernante, mientras que él es solo un plebeyo cuyas acciones son desconocidas para todos ahí. No sabe si tendrá oportunidad de verla, de estar con ella como lo lograron en Labrynna. Zelda tendrá otras obligaciones que cumplir; deberes que no podrá dejar de lado solo porque él quiera salir a dar un paseo por el campo juntos.

— ¡Link!...

¿Podrán encontrar el tiempo para estar juntos? ¿Sería posible? Él sabe que Zelda no lo haría a un lado solo por una cosa de status social. Pero lo que no sabe es con que tendría que lidiar ella para hacerle tiempo a él, un súbdito más de su reino.

— ¡Link!...

Tal vez debería enlistarse en el ejército del reino. ¿Sería lo más lógico, no? Siendo un caballero de la realeza, podría llegar a tener más posibilidades de interactuar con dicha…

— ¡LINK!

Pegaría un notable salto de sorpresa al escucha ese grito, comenzando a mirar de un lado a otro. Primero solo vería el mar, pero después le pondría atención al elegante barco que se movía en dirección cercana a su posición. Pero no es el barco lo que llamaría del todo su atención; era la joven que se encontraba en la proa, teniendo ambas manos a los lados de su boca para usarlas como un megáfono.

Su largo cabello rubio rojizo, y ese vestido rosado con capa blanca, adornada con accesorios de oro, la hacían completamente inconfundible.

— ¡¿Princesa?!

La chica reiría cuando el barco ya está pasando a su lado, sacudiendo de forma muy ligera su barca por el movimiento del mar, pero no lo suficiente como para volcarlo. Poco después de que la nave se detiene, Link vería el cómo dejan caer una escalera que cuelga muy cerca de él.

Pero el joven estaba en medio de un estupor. No sabe que rayos está pasando. Por lo que no reaccionaría hasta que vuelve a escuchar la misma dulce voz.

— ¡Sube, Link! ¡Por favor!

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para salir de su aletargamiento, Link miraría unos momentos su carga y luego la escalera. Decidiendo que la opción más segura es subir sin nada, el muchacho se acercaría al borde de su barca para extender su mano hacia las escaleras, tomando un escalón con mano, sosteniéndolo con firmeza antes de poner un pie y luego subir el otro. Asegurado, comenzaría a subir hacia la cubierta del barco.

Una vez que está arriba, apenas se pone de pie sobre la cubierta, sentiría como es aprisionado suavemente por un par de brazos, sintiendo la cabeza de Zelda contra su hombro.

— ¡P-Princesa…!... ¿Q-que…?...

— Lo lamento.

Le interrumpiría ella mientras se le aferra un poco más con los brazo, hundiendo su rostro contra el hombro derecho de Link. A este le tomaría un momento ignorar todo lo demás para así corresponderle lentamente a la princesa, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Al hacerlo, siente el como ella se relaja contra su cuerpo.

— Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, sin haberte dicho nada. O el no haber dejado que te despidieras…

Link le miraría de reojo aun en ese abrazo, curioso por lo que la joven fuera a explicarle respecto a esa situación.

— Realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. La idea de despedirme de ti, me resultaba muy difícil de manejar…no sabía…no sabía lo que podrías llegar a decirme. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no ibas a volver a Hyrule, que ibas a irte a cualquier otro lado para tener más aventuras.

Abriría sus ojos con notable sorpresa ante las preocupaciones que Zelda le está confesando, abriendo la boca para intentar aclararle.

— ¡Pero, princesa…yo…!

— Lo sé — Volvería a interrumpir la muchacha, asintiendo con la cabeza aun contra el hombro de Link—. Ahora lo sé bien. Tú no harías eso. Discúlpame, debí deducirlo antes y evitarnos todo esto.

Lentamente se le separaría aunque fuese un poco para poder verle directamente a los ojos; y mostrándose un poco más atrevida, Zelda apega su frente a la de Link, sonrojándose los dos por ello, pero ninguno haría amago de separarse.

— No sé qué es lo que ocurre, Link. Solo sé que siento un lazo muy especial contigo. Un lazo que me gustaría que experimentáramos más profundamente…

La princesa estaría mirándole con cierta timidez, con su rostro muy ligeramente hacia abajo y sus ojos hacia arriba para poder verle a los suyos. Dicha imagen y las palabras de la joven harían que Link se sonrojara un poco más. Ganando confianza por la cercanía que la propia Zelda inicio, llevaría su mano izquierda al rostro de ella, posándola cariñosamente en su mejilla sin separar sus frentes.

— A mí también me gustaría eso, Princesa…

— Zelda… —Murmura la susodicha en un tono de petición, mirándole ahora con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa — Llámame Zelda, por favor.

— Zelda…— Aceptaría el joven, igualmente sonriéndole — No sé qué que nos deparara el destino, pero me encantaría poder averiguarlo a tu lado.

Haciendo un sonido afirmativo mientras mueve muy ligeramente la cabeza para asentir, la princesa cerraría los ojos, simplemente manteniéndose abrazada a Link.

Al menos hasta que escuchan a alguien aclararse la garganta, causando que los dos jóvenes se tensaran al instante, desviando ambos su atención en dirección a Impa, quien les miraba con las manos en las caderas y una muy amplia sonrisa llena de alegra y diversión.

— ¡Bueno, par de tortolitos, aunque es muy adorable todo esto, quizá quieran dejarlo por el momento!

Tanto Link como Zelda se ruborizarían de vergüenza de recordar que todo su momento fue presenciado por cualquiera que quisiera verlo en el barco. Pero luego de compartir una mirada entre sí, el héroe y la princesa no podrían evitar comenzar a reír, primero con suavidad y luego de forma un poco más amplia.

— Lo sentimos, Impa —Empezaría a decir la muchacha una vez que dejan de reír, pero la sonrisa seguía en su boca —. Te prometo que a la próxima tendremos cuidado de no hacer otra escena en público.

— Oh no, no te preocupes por eso. ¡Si a mí me encanta ver lo tiernos que son!

Los tres volverían a soltar una carcajada, siendo de nuevo Zelda quien hablaría luego de ello, esta vez hacia Link.

— ¿Estás listo para este nuevo viaje?

El héroe de las esencias de la Naturaleza y el Tiempo volvería a sonreír amplia y dulcemente a la encantadora princesa.

— Te acompañare a donde sea, Princesa Zelda.

* * *

 _¡Y el fin!_

 _Definitivamente con Link y Zelda he sido cursi desde que tengo memoria...Enserio, desde que tenía doce años que les sacaba estas cosas de romance. Pero ¡a mi me gusta ello! No puedo evitarlo, simplemente me nace._

 _¡Realmente espero les haya gustado!_

 _¡Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o comentario sera bien recibido y respondido!_

 _¡Adiós!_


End file.
